lurking darkness
by Lizbradley
Summary: she paced to her window and tried to take in some of the lamplight from outside. Before she could even recognize that another person was in the room a large gloved hand swept over her mouth while another pinched her shoulder and made the room start to fad
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so maybe i should make myself clear...This story is based on phantom...there are not the same characters or events but it is still based on the general concept. AlSO I am putting this story on for the enjoyment of others and myself. This is not edited perfectly and in fact ,as i stated in my profile, i will most likely go out of my way to be imperfect.(the actual story is waaaaaay more important than minor details) So on that note reviews pertaining to spelling, grammar, etc....yeah i already know i have issues there....we dont need to point them out in harsh ways every 5 minutes. To those who i have gotten positive reviews from i really REALLY appreciate it:) i will try and continue with this story in my little spare time:) to the other harsh reviewers...tsk tsk:(...corrective criticism is what im looking for....not rudeness. **

**Sorry for that brief statement....now on with the story:))) **

Estelle ran up the several flights of black iron spiraling staircase. She was late for practice…again. Mme Hangrof would see it her civil duty to punish Estelle for her astonishing act of "disobedience". She was quite accustomed to sweeping the floors, shining the brass ballet bar, and dusting the mirrors. One more time would surely not ill her any. In fact she most likely would be spending her days there much more. Punctuality was not one of her strongest suits.

Admiring the artistry in the staircase one last time she burst through the wide double door to a room full of leotard clad girls eshapaying and relevaing all across the hard wood floor. The music froze to halt upon her entrance and Estelle sensed Mme slowly yet violently sweeping past the floor. Estelle smoothed down her disobedient hair that had flyaways every which way and straightened the bodice of her practice gown. A pair of black cold eyes peered over her nimble frame.

"late again, I see. That makes it the what 6th –"

"7th"

"- time this week. Do you mind telling me why you choose to disrupt my class so often?"

"My shoes are always hidden underneath my bed and then I have dutys in the kitch…"she felt the usual disapproving eye again. "there is no reason Mme. My own tardiness." She was also feeling the several pairs of catty eyes bearing into her. Why were these moments always meant for her?

"do you recall what I said the last time you were late?"

"that I would have to clean the practice room from floor to mirrors?"

"No foolish child!" she emphasized with her cane and her equally harsh voice." That was last time! This time you have to clean the backstage cellars."Estelle was not liking what she was hearing.

"Mme you must be mistaken! The cellars have not been clean for years surely the time is not now!"

"Quiet! You choose to be late, you receive the punishments I give you. "

"No! Mme please! I will do a weeks worth of chores! Months! Just please don't send me to the cellars."

"Afraid the ghosts will get you?" the several pairs of eyes giggled. Of course noticing Mme Hangrof lit her eyes on fire towards the girls. "hush!" she turned back to Estelle. "well girl?"

"No Mme…"

"good." Mme turned away back to her usual position in the middle front where she saw every imperfection."Ladies!" she emphasized with her cane yet again. Rehearsal promptly began again and Estelle made for the door. Eyes in the back of her head Mme called "you too Estelle!" she made her way to a spot as unnoticed as possible. Of course jeers and glares were sent her way.

Before the girls were dismissed Mme made an announcement."As I am sure you all know auditions for the opera is in exactly one week. Mostly chorus is involved this production but auditions are still mandatory for all the dancers as for placement." Estelle knew she would be in the back for the 4th year in a row."rehersals begin immediately after posted auditions. And because of last years 'misfortune' there will be sewing needles for ribbon or ribbon backstage." She looked pointedly at Estelle because "of course" it was her fault. "As a word of warning I only want serious dancers in my ballet. If you cant handle this please don't even bother to audition." Again pointedly at Estelle. "you are dismissed." Dancers shoved their shoes and belongings into there canvas bags and flew out the door. With a lump in her throat Estelle sauntered after them to her duty.

Before she reached the cellars she had to get the key From Arnold the stagehand boy and Estelle's best friend. They met at the door of the theater and proceeded down the aisle to the stage. Arnold all smiles asked "what duty has the witch punished you with this time?"

"cellars…and my deathbed I am sure." Estelle groaned out of agony for her predicament.

"Now why is that."

"you know as well as I that the last hand to go down there 6 years ago was mysteriously found with choke marks on his throat and stab wounds to his corpse. No way do I want to end up in an early grave such as him."

"you know who they say did it don't you?"

"yes…all too well."

"the Opera Ghost!!!!" he joked. Estelle smacked him hard across the back.

"not funny! Besides,Mme said there is no such thing."

"you still believe that old broad after 17 years?"

"not entirely…"

"suuuuure."

"whatever Arnold just give me the key." She held out her hand as they made their way to the steps of the stage. He held out the key to her. She pulled on it with a struggle.

"Arnold…" she was in no mood for games.

"what?! I cant be responsible for giving you the key to your death!"

"well I don't think Mme will give that much consideration when she finds out that there is still dust and garbage backstage." She impatiently continued to hold out her hand. Arnold hesitantly put the key into her hand. She smirked. She finally got the chance to win one of their infamous arguments.

"thanks." She grasped the ancient key in her palm and made her way cautiously towards the backstage.

"if you die it will not be my problem…" Arnold called after her.

"I will scream if I need you , but I highly doubt it." She continued towards her destination. Arnold just shook his head and took a broom from the corner to sweep up the debris in the aisles. Once Estelle reached backstage she took a deep breath and gingerly stepped towards the cellar door placed in the floor. She placed the key into the slot and turned it with a creak. She pulled the dusty door up towards her and stared into the dark depths that waited for her. "here goes the rest of my life…" she placed one foot onto the nasty step and another, continuing the pattern until she reached the bottom. All she could see was darkness around her. "Crap!" a lantern, she forgot a lantern. Right as she went back up towards the steps the cellar door, of course because she had the crapiest luck, slammed closed."Bigger crap!" she paused "Arnold. Arnold!" she got no reply. Arnold was evidently very into his sweeping. She started to panic. Hyperventilate too.

Something sounded like it fell over in the corner. She jumped as her breathing got even heavier. "Its going to be all right. Its all my imagination. Just my imagination." She nervously giggled and trudged up the stairs to try the door. No matter how hard she pushed the door would not budge open. "no…" she heard steps near the bottom of the stairs. Her head shot towards the sound. "whose there!" no reply. "I-I-I have a…knife!" still no response just steps getting closer. She panicked. "Arnold…Arnold! Arnold!!!!" a gloved hand grabbed her ankle she screamed a very high pitched scream. Just as the hand started to tug on her ankle the cellar door flapped open and her ankle was released. At the top was Arnold. She sprinted up sweat and the shakes covering her body. She grabbed him out of extreme fear.

"Arnold you have no idea!...It was…There was!...so dark…locked…and a hand!" she was a blabbering fool. Arnold made her sit down on the stage but still had a hold of her arm.

"I cant understand you when you ramble like that. Now start from the beginning and don't spaz out." She grabbed his arm tight still shaking.

"it was a ghost. The same ghost who killed Walace, the stage hand."

"Estelle, there is no ghost. Its just a myth. Walace died from a fall the bruises were just from his fall."

"But there was Arnold. I saw him. Well I didn't necessarily see him…but I felt him! I felt him on my ankle. He was there."

"It was your active imagination. Nothing more."

" No! it was not my imagination! It was him!

"No Estelle it wasn't . There is not ghost." Defeated Estelle stormed down the stairs of the stage and down the aisle. "where are you going?" she didn't even turn around.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me…"

"I cant. Im sorry. I wasn't there."

"But im your best friend. I know what I felt!" now she turned around. She could still tell he was unconvinced. She still searched his eyes hoping to find some kind of support. Finding none she turned away. "this is pointless." She stormed out through the wide doors and rushed to her room tears of frustration and fright on the brim of her eyes. At her room she slammed the door behind her and curled up in her miniature bed and clutched her quilt to her. This was not her imagination. No it was much more.

All through dinner Estelle just picked at her food while everyone else was a twitter about auditions and other gossip that was currently circulating throughout the company. Arnold noticed how tense she still was.

"still mad at me?"

"not entirely. I just want you to believe me." She was almost in tears again.

"I told you, I wish I could…"

"I know." She was quiet again. Arnold broke the silence.

"Want to go for a walk."

"sure."she got up and followed Arnold out the door. It was surprisingly cold. They walked along the sidewalk until they got to the park, then they circled around the lake making unimportant small talk. Arnold seemed a little tense.

"I am sorry I cant believe you."

"Its all right."

"good."

"mhmm."

"So were you planning on going to the ball. You know the new years masquerade?" his voiced cracked in between.

"Well Im not sure. I don't really have any money for a gown."

"couldn't you just borrow one from the costume department. Or one of your other gowns."

"I cant wear any of those casual dresses. It's a ball!" guys…

"I heard that Demetri was going to ask you."

"Ugh he cant take a hint at all! There is no way I would go with that pig." She laughed at the thought. Arnold was still quite tense.

"well anyway I thought that maybe we could, um, go together." He nervously scratched the back of his neck.

"Yeah…that sounds good." How glad she was to be saved from Demetri!

"cool." He smiled. They began to walk back to the opera house.

When she got back to her room the door was strangely wide open. She stepped through the door and found the usual pitch blackness. She grabbed a lantern and went to turn it on. It didn't light. It was out of gas. "you have got to be kidding me." She stepped in further to find a candle or two. She felt around for one in her dresser and produced a small stub of a candle. It would work.

As if almost on cue her door slammed shut as her candle lit. "of course…" she sighed and went to unlock the door. And for the second time in a day it would not budge."Oooof course..." she paced to her window and tried to take in some of the lamplight from outside. Before she could even recognize that another person was in the room a large gloved hand swept over her mouth while another pinched her shoulder and made the room start to fade as complete blackness took over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here are a couple new additions to my story. They kinda suck...a lot. :) I hope to be able to either think of something new to put here or be able to write it down differently. If anyone has any KIND suggestions on how to improve this(besides spelling;)) please feel free to let me know. Im kinda stuck on where to go from here.**

*************************************************************************************

Arnold escorted Estelle back to her dorm room at the opera house. Well it couldn't really be called a room. It was more of a broom closet actually. They both stopped as soon as they got to the door.

"So I'll see you tomorrow." Arnold smiled.

"Yep." She smiled back and went to open the door. "Thanks again for saving me from you-know-who" She smiled and made her way through the door, but before it closed completely Arnold stuck his scruffy boot in between the door and the frame.

"Estelle…" She paused and looked back at him. "Im sorry I cant believe you." He gave a sympathetic smile.

"it ok. I understand." And she really meant it too. She was even starting to question her own thoughts on the matter. She was just nervous and all down in that dark pit. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Estelle closed the door behind her. Arnold waited to leave until he heard the lock turn. When it did he made his way to his own room his mind was racing with excitement. He was actually going to take Estelle to the ball. He couldn't believe the courage he finally got after all these years and couldn't even believe she said yes. Well, he knew she didn't have the same feelings towards her as he had for her, but just to be dancing with her in front of envying eyes made him not care about the unreturned feelings. And who knew. Maybe over time she could grow feelings for him.

******************************************************************************************

Estelle awoke to a pitch dark room with a few candles lining the walls but not giving off enough glow to see anything. It smelled musty and the floor she was laying on was covered in a thick layer of dust. She was confused, at first, to how and when she got to this mysterious place but then her memory of everything came back. The gloved hand, the slamming door, and the candle. Before she could prop herself up to find an exit a booming voice seemed to come out of the walls.

"Don't move."Estelle froze in mid-position of standing up.

"Excuse me?"

"Why were you invading my property today?"

"Um…well you see…I have a very bad habit of showing up late to class and-" why was she going to go over the complete details with some stranger who may or may not be responsible for harm to her. "I had to clean out the cellar. I mean YOUR cellar." There was no reply right away. "Um if you don't mind I think I will make my way back home now." She stood up and started in the direction of one dark corner of the room.

" You would do wise to stay where you are." Estelle flew back to her position on the floor. "You do realize the penalty of invading my cellar don't you?"

"Um a really harsh day of mopping the floors?" that was a penalty she was accustomed to.

"No! Death!" she gulped and tried to steady her voice before speaking again.

"Please. I didn't know that was your private property. I was just following orders!" there was no reply back and the silence seemed to go on forever. Without really thinking she pushed herself up with her clammy hands and quietly slipped to the dark corner she was heading to earlier. She met with a wall and began to grope along it for what seemed like an eternity. Her breath was coming out ragged and harsh. She was mad with fright as she felt along the wall faster and faster until she thudded into what seemed like a brick wall. Unlike most brick walls she knew this one was breathing. And somehow she sensed fury. Crap Crap Crap Crap Crap, she thought a million times over to herself. She then felt that familiar gloved hand on her shoulder again. Her heart seemed to beat right out of her chest and breath no longer came out. Sweat poured down her face and clustered on her palms. So this was what it felt like to die. Like once before blackness creeped into her vision and she became limp.

Chapter 5


End file.
